


Sore Loser

by J0rn



Series: Sore Loser [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bondage, Bunny Costume, Daddy Kink, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Master/Slave, Medical Kink, Multi, NSFW, Spanking, Tickle torture, Tickling, Watersports, dubcon, enema, i don't know what its called, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0rn/pseuds/J0rn
Summary: Scout loses a bet to Spy.  All he had wanted was to win Spy's knife, he wasn't expecting to lose.  He wasn't expecting what he got in return...
Series: Sore Loser [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2015 to tf-tickles tumblr page :)

“Spy, please don’t make me wear this…”

Scout pulled at the collar around his neck, his face bright pink. The cold air of Spy’s room was making him shiver, the silky panties and thigh high stockings doing nothing to save him from the cold.

“Quit your whining, or would you rather I go out there and tell the others that you went back on your word?” He had his back turned to Scout as he spoke, turning around and holding something in his hands. “You don’t want them to think poorly of you, do you lapin?”

Scout grits his teeth; the purring Frenchman’s little nickname went straight to his groin and he hated it.

“Don’t call me that, damn it…”

Spy took the object in one hand and Scout’s chin in the other. 

“Watch your mouth, slave, or the rest of the day is going to get a lot harder.”

He placed the headband he was holding on scout, fixing the cute little rabbit ears and holding Scout’s head in place so he couldn’t shake it off.

“Don’t touch. Be a good little bunny and do as you’re told.” Spy whispered in his ear, tracing a gloved finger over Scout’s growing bulge. “Maybe I’ll even give you a carrot.” He was grinning, watching Scout struggle to fight back his arousal. 

Scout couldn’t believe that he had lost the bet that he had with Spy. It was a card game, he was great at cards! He had never seen Spy win a hand in his entire time on the base. Of course, when the stakes were high, Spy would pull through. Typical. He had just wanted Spy’s knife, he hadn’t bargained for this…

“Let’s go show you off to the rest of the team, what do you think?”

Hearing this, Scout panicked. “No no no, absolutely not! You said be your slave for a day, you never said you would get the other guys involved! I won’t do it!”

His outburst was quickly quieted by a gag shoved unceremoniously into his mouth.

“You don’t have a choice, lapin. Until sundown, I own you. You do what I say, and you shut your mouth.” He slipped mittens on each of Scout’s hands, each one had a little clip on the end that couldn’t be undone without fingernails, making it impossible for him to undo the gag or collar.

Scout was quite a sight as he was pushed by Spy out into the mess hall. All eyes were on his thin frame, the cute little blue panties barely containing his erection, the stocking that made his long thin legs look even better, and the bunny ears that sat atop his head.

“Well well, looks like we got ourselves a new pet boys.”

The Engineer was the first to approach him, thankful that the boy was gagged. It was nice to see him quiet for once, and that lovely shade of red was a good look for his cheeks and ears. Spy held his hands down at his sides so that Engie could freely run his hands all over Scout’s torso, cupping him with his Gunslinger and teasing his nipples with his other hand. 

“Don’t worry Spy, he’s in good hands. We’ll take good care of him, won’t we boys?”

They were all ready to extract their own personal revenges upon Scout, grinning and eagerly awaiting their turn. This had been Spy’s plan all along, all of them had been waiting for Scout to slip up, so that they could teach him a lesson.

Scout shouted and babbled behind his gag as Engie tightened his grip, becoming uncomfortably tight on his cock.

“It’s gonna be a long day for you, boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Engineer took Scout by the wrist, pulling him into the center of the circle of eager men. Scout struggled, but he had no problems overpowering him.

“Alright, who’s first?” 

Sniper steps out of the circle, grinning and taking Scout by the collar. With one yank the younger man was pressed up against the Australian, held there by a fistful of hair.

“I’ll take it.”

He led Scout out of the mess hall and towards his camper, basking in the jealous looks of the other mercenaries. It was cold outside, cold enough to snow, and the bitter wind nipped at Scout’s bare skin, forcing him into a fit of violent shivers that made it difficult to hold on to him.

Once they had successfully made it across the way and to the door of the camper, Sniper stopped at the door and released his grip.

“Alright love, let’s take you down a peg.” He undid the gag and pointed at the ground in front of him. “You wanna go inside an’ be warm, you better start begging.”

Scout looked up at him with wide eyes, almost in disbelief. He couldn’t be serious?

“I’m not gonna fuckin’ do that man, let me inside. It’s fuckin’ cold and this is stupid!”

Sniper shook his head, feigning disappointment. 

“Suit yourself love, have fun in the cold.” He took a chain that he had borrowed from Engie, hooking one end onto the little o ring on the collar and the other end to the side of his camper. “I’ll be waiting inside.”

“No Snipes wait–” It was too late. The door was closed, and promptly locked.

He saw one of the curtains pull back, and Sniper’s face appeared at the window.

“Fuck you, man! This isn’t funny, let me inside… Snipes! Open the door damn it! …. Come on….”

The cold was getting to be too much for Scout, his lungs were starting to ache and his fingers and toes stung.

“Please, Snipes…” After another minute of cold, he couldn’t take it anymore. He fell to his knees in desperation, regretting this as pain radiates through them as they connect with the frozen ground. “Alright, I’m begging! Is this what you want? I’m begging! Please let me inside, its cold! Please, Sniper… please…”

Sniper’s face vanished from the window, appearing suddenly next to Scout’s.

“Don’t call me that.”

“W…What?”

Sniper took another big chunk of Scout’s hair in his gloved hand, forcing their eyes to meet. 

“You address me with respect, you little ankle biter.”

The cold was drying out Scouts throat, making his voice crack.

“Please let me inside, sir…”

Sniper hauled the shivering mess inside with a grunt, pushing him down face first into the small uncomfortable cot that could barely be excused as a bed.

“What’s the matter, love? Was it cold outside?”

Scout could feel his cheeks flushing at the baby talk, arousal growing as the warmth started to get to him.

“Maybe I should warm you up. Would you like that?” Sniper cooed as he undid his belt, shit eating grin plastered across his face. “I’m glad I got to you first, love. I get to mark you. Doesn’t matter what the others do to you, they’re all gonna know that you belong to me.”

Scout couldn’t comprehend the threat that had been given to him. He gazed with lust at Sniper’s now free cock, large and starting to swell, something that Scout had only imagined on those long lonely nights when he was feeling particularly naughty. Sniper then took Scouts wrists, tying them behind his back, then tying them to the small rail that served as a headboard.

“You like this, slut?”

Scout’s gaze had not gone unnoticed, but all he could do was nod.

“Good boy. Now you just sit there and look pretty, slut, since that’s all you seem to be good at.” He grabbed his cock in one hand, placing the other on his hip as he let out a stream of piss, covering the now completely stunned and disgusted Scout. “How’s that, love, are you warming up at all?”

He was trying to squirm away, he really was, but the restraints held him tight to his spot. He let out a whimper, knowing if he chanced opening his mouth to speak Sniper might take advantage of the opening. He couldn’t believe what was happening, this was the most disgusting thing that had ever happened to him and yet his erection wasn’t flagging, in fact it was growing almost without his permission, pressing painfully at the constricting panties.

Once Sniper was done, he edged closer to his prey. “You liked that, didn’t you?” He let one of his hands tease at Scout’s crotch, the other still holding his own erection. “Yes you did! Look at you getting so hard you slut, you like getting pissed on don’t you?”

Scout moaned and thrust against the large hand at his crotch, desperate for a little relief himself. 

“Open your mouth, you get to clean me up now.” Scout clamped his mouth shut, shaking his head. Sniper persisted. “Open up slut, you know you want this.”

Scout let out a cry as Sniper bent down and sunk his sharp teeth into his neck, slipping the fingers of his free hand between the young man’s teeth.

“Quit biting me, wanka! You suck me off nice and sweet now slut. You be a good boy, and I’ll put in a good word for the next guy, hows that sound?”

Scout didn’t have a chance to respond before Sniper shoved his length into his mouth. He could only moan around the erection; he could have really hurt the older man had he wanted to, but part of him kept going along with this arrangement, a small fantasy in his mind was being fulfilled and he didn’t want to do anything to fuck it up. He retched at the salty taste of, what he could only assume was stale piss, but as kept going he was rewarded with a different salty taste, the first bead of precum that he lapped up greedily. This wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be!

He was doing a decent job, at least in his eyes, until he felt Sniper nearing the edge. Snipers grunts turned quickly into groans and moans, grabbing Scout by the hair once more and thrusting without restraint into the back of Scout’s throat. Had Scout had a worse gag reflex than he did, he might not have made it through, but at least Sniper was kind enough to pull out of his mouth to cum, instead covering his face and chest with the warmth that had been building up inside of him.

“F-fuck, love, that was… that was good.” He caught his breath, tucking himself back into his pants. “What a good little slut. It’s a shame I don’t have time to get you off, maybe you’ll have more luck with the next one.”

Scout shuddered at the thought. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take…


	3. Chapter 3

The walk back to the base seemed much shorter than the walk out to the camper, though the snow had started to fall. When they arrived and the Engineer came forward to take him, he didn’t fight it. His fight was all gone, and Engie being one of his closest friends he was sure that he wouldn’t hurt him… would he?

“Hush now darlin’, Jayne and I are gonna take good care of you.” At the mention of the Soldier’s name, Scout felt himself tense up. He had never like the loud teammate, and the other felt the same. He pressed against Engie, feeling his warmth and using this to try to relax himself as he was led away once again, this time in the direction of the garage.

“On your knees, maggot!” The thundering voice of the soldier came crashing through the silence of Engie’s workshop, making him jump to do what he was told. “Well, Sniper really did get you warmed up didn’t he? That’s the first time I’ve ever seen you obey an order.” He crossed his arms in front of his broad chest. “I’m actually impressed.”

“Please sir,” Normally Scout would be petrified to hear is voice sound this pathetic, but right now he was more focused on saving face with Jayne. “Please, I’ll do whatever you want me to do. Just don’t hurt me.” He knew what Jayne was capable of, he didn’t want to chance anything.

“You’re not gonna talk your way out of this one, cupcake.”

He jumped when he felt Engie’s hand on his shoulder unexpectedly, thankful at least that for now Soldier seemed uninterested in him. He felt the man pulling him back up to his feet, gently coaxing him over to the middle of the room where it seemed his fate awaited him. 

“Arms up over your head darnlin’, just like that.”

After making sure his wrists were chained solidly to the chain that came down from the ceiling, he put a shackle on each of his ankles that kept his feet solidly on the floor. He wasn’t going anywhere.

Engie was making this much more pleasant than he had expected, he supposed that was a small mercy on the Texan’s part. When he approached again with one of his shop rags, he ran his fleshy hand over his shoulders and chest, calming him a bit as he spoke.

“I’m gonna put this over your eyes as a blindfold. Jayne and I are gonna teach you a little lesson, and as long as you follow what we say this won’t be too terrible alright?” His smile sealed the deal for Scout, how could he say no?

“Yes, sir.”

Once the blindfold went on, things got a lot worse. He couldn’t see what they were doing anymore, and they were talking in whispers which were unintelligible to him. And then, there was silence.

CRACK!

The sound of leather hitting flesh tore through the silence, the pain and sound of it all so surprising that at first, Scout couldn’t even react. Then Soldier spoke.

“Count.”

“What?”

CRACK!

Another strike, on his thigh just above where the first hit, this time drawing out a yelp from him.

“I said count, maggot!”

“Are you fuckin’ crazy? Stop hittin’ me!”

Engie’s voice stopped the next strike.

“I have an idea. Don’t count. Don’t make a sound. You get through this without making any noise, you get off with just a spanking. Sound like a good deal?”

Scout highly doubted that being hit with a riding crop counted as a ‘spanking’, but if it would get him out of this crazy situation then he would do it.

“Alright, but what happens if I do make a sound?” 

He didn’t have to see the Engineer to know that he was grinning.

“Then you get punished.”

Scout steeled his nerves, biting his lip and readying himself for what was to come, squirming as he felt rough hands pulling at the panties around his hips. Once he was free of those, the same hands came back up and started exploring his body, tracing the curves of his ass and making him horribly uncomfortable. Partially because damn it was hot, and he knew both men could see he was now aching for a touch, but also because damn those calloused fingers tickled!

Before he could comment, those same hands started their real mission, coming down hard and making him jolt so hard that the chains jingled. He didn’t get very far into this before he made his first sound, but it wasn't what he was expecting. The moan that escaped his lip didn’t sound like him at all.

“Aw, that’s such a shame darlin’. You were doin’ so good too.”

He had forgotten that Engie was even in the room.

“I’ll let you take over, give my arm a rest.”

He had a sinking feeling that the Engineer’s Gunslinger would be involved with whatever was going to happen to him next, and he definitely didn’t want to be hit with that. But when Scout felt those thick, fleshy fingers from his other hand start to trace patterns into his armpit, he changed his mind.

“Engie don’t plehahahahaha!”

This was worse than any pain he could have imagined. He hated being tickled. Hated it. It probably stemmed from his brothers, all eight of them, holding him down and tickling him senseless, he had loathed it then and he loathed it now.

He couldn’t escape from Engie’s prodding fingers, they worked their way from his armpit and down his side, then spidered across the sensitive skin that would be his pantyline (A spot that made him scream) and then up the other side.

“Stohohohop pleeeease! I can’t take it please!”

He then started digging a finger in Scout’s navel, getting use out of his new gunslinger attachment next, a small vibrator he had created that when pressed next to Scout’s super sensitive skin drove him absolutely mad. He followed the path of his real hand with this, spending some extra time on that sweet spot under Scouts navel, listening to him scream and beg as tears streamed down his face.

This was only phase one of his plan though. 

After he had driven Scout absolutely mad with ticklish agony, he started using his new device to tease at his nipples, loving how his howling laughter turned to needy moans. He took the device away, watching the young man’s body go slack in the chains. Then, he replaced the device on Scout’s throbbing erection, his whole body writhing in this new ticklish hell, unsure of whether to squirm away or beg for more.

“I’m gonna make you cum, boy. And I won’t even touch you with my hand. I’m just gonna need this here vibrator.”

He let the device circle around Scout’s balls, watching him throw back his head in pleasure.

“Ahh… Engie….”

He stopped in his torture, leaving the vibrator pressed to that small patch of skin between his cock and scrotum.

“What do you want?”

“Please… Engie… I need you…”

“Need me to what?”

He pulled the device away, hearing Scout’s sounds of pleasure turn to sounds of need.

“Engie please! You know what I want!”

“I want to hear you say it.”

Scout swallowed his pride, and let him hear what he wanted to hear.

“I… Engie… I want you to… I need… Please, let me cum…”

Engie started dragging his dull nails across Scout’s stretched out stomach.

“What was that? I didn’t quite catch it…”

“Please ahahaha stahahap… I need to cum… hahahaha… Please Engie make me cum please…”

He started using the vibrator in circles around the head and slit, continuing his assault on Scouts stomach, the overstimulation of his body enough to make him come with a cry.

Once Engie had milked the last little bit out of him, he unchained him and helped him sink down to his knees in front of his own mess.

Soldier took over once more.

“Clean up your mess, Scout.”

He looked up through half lidded eyes, almost not believing what he was hearing.

“What?”

He felt himself being pushed toward the spunk on the ground by Soldier’s large combat boot.

“Use your tounge. Lick it up. You don’t want to leave Dell’s workshop dirty after he was so kind to you, do you?”

Scout couldn’t believe that he was doing this. Licking his own spunk up off the dirty ground, Soldier’s boot holding him there until he finished his job, forcing him to finish the job even through the gagging and retching.

Once he was done, he was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and forced back into the mess hall, now completely naked except for his thin stockings, collar, and mittens enclosing his hands.

“Alright men, who’s next?”

He looked up and saw Pyro walking towards him, and what little fun Scout was having with his current predicament went out the window as his heart jumped into his throat.

Not the Pyro… anything but the Pyro…


	4. Chapter 4

Scout knew he was in trouble as the Pyro took him by the arm and walked him quickly out of the group of men and towards it’s room. He was too frightened to oppose the Pyro, instead keeping up step for step, afraid of what could happen if he lagged behind.

The door to Pyro’s room opened, and Scout was shoved inside. He didn’t need any prompting this time to fall to his knees, keeping his head down and praying to whoever would listen that he made it out of this alive.

“Are you alright?”

The voice made him jolt upright. Mainly because he had never heard this voice before. Pyro was standing maskless in front of him, taking off the protective rubber suit and gloves and staring intently at him. Scout had never seen what was under the mask, but he had never expected this…

“You… You’re a girl?”

Her bright blue eyes welled with worry, long blonde hair mussed from being under the mask.

“You poor thing… Stay right there, I’ll be right back.”

He was too stunned to say anything as she rushed off behind another door.

What in the world was going on here? He was so embarrassed, waiting here on his knees, naked and covered in piss and spunk, quivering with fright and completely broken. After a few minutes of waiting like this, the Pyro came back.

“Come here, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Scout didn’t trust her any further than he could throw her. He stayed where he was, feeling his heart hammer in his chest. He cowered down into himself as she came closer. 

“Jesus, what did they do to you?”

All of the horrible pain that he had been expecting from this encounter had not come yet, and it surprised him when instead of beating or burning him, Pyro gathered him up in a warm embrace, helping him to his feet and towards the door she had come out of earlier.

When Scout saw the bathtub full of water, he expected the worst. Multiple ideas popped into his head of what would happen next, each worse than the last. The water could be freezing, which would be bad but tolerable he supposed, but suppose the water was scalding? That would be just her style, to force him into scalding water and burn him, maybe drown him…

“It’s alright, I’ve got you.” She muttered, helping him into the tub and the actually very nice feeling water, after stripping him of the nylon stockings.

He started to relax as she helped to wash him, even going so far as to shampoo his hair, and he couldn’t help but enjoy the positive attention. 

“You’re really afraid of me, aren’t you?” Her words were sad, but her tone was gentle. “You must think I’m some kind of monster…”

He shook his head.

“No, of course not… Well I did, but… Can you really blame me?”

She let him relax in the water for a few more minutes, sitting on the edge of the tub and apologizing that she can’t do more for him.

“Demo is taking his “turn” with me, so you don’t have to worry about him doing anything to hurt you. I’m so sorry that they’re doing this to you…”

Scout shrugs, smiling and grateful for her kindness.

“Don’t worry about it… I suppose I deserve it…” He doesn’t admit the fact that somewhere, deep down inside, he was actually enjoying being used by the other mercs.

“Don’t tell anyone about what you learned here, okay? There’s a reason I hide my face…”

Scout nods.

“I won’t. Thank you, again…”

She dons her mask, and takes him back out to the other men, both of them knowing that would be the only chance he had to rest until they were finished with him for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to tag this chapter as but uh, fair warning it's kind of gross/medical kink stuff.

Scout was led back to the mess hall once more, clinging to Pyro’s arm the entire way. The Medic grabbed his arm as he entered, barely giving him a chance to breathe before he was dragged off down towards the Med Bay.

“Come, Leibe, Spy has requested I give you a full body examination before we hand you back over to him. And I was… All too happy to oblige.”

The German’s low, sultry voice sent a shiver through his spine. It wasn’t the first time that Spy had sent him to the cruel doctor as a punishment, but now, because he had lost the bet and had no choice but to comply he was sure that the Medic was going to have something absolutely horrible planned for him. The ear to ear grin on the older man’s face was a clear indication of that.

The second that the swinging doors closed the doctor already had the younger man slammed down on the table, straddling him and pinning his wrists with the speed and strength that seemed completely impossible for the German to possess. 

“What a beautiful specimen you are, Liebe….”

Scout squirmed under the weight of the other man, hating that he was already turned on again by the breath heating his ear. Hating that when he finally got the leverage to roll his hips up against the doctor’s, he would use his knee to keep his butt firmly on the table.

“So eager… how I would love to indulge you, but I really must do as Spy asked, and make sure you are all ready for him.”

As he spoke, he started to restrain Scout, binding his wrists at his sides and then moving down to his ankles which he quickly placed in holsters, keeping his legs spread and his lower body exposed and elevated.

“First thing’s first, we can’t have you making a mess all over things…”

Pulling a little device out of his pocket, he slipped the ring on Scout’s cock.

“There you go, I know how much you enjoy your examinations, and I know how over excited you get sometimes.”

“Doc please…”

Just at the mere touch, he was already starting to grow hard. The tightness of the cock ring was uncomfortable, grinding his hips into the air, which led to nothing but the doctor taking another strap and fastening it around his thrusting hips to keep him in place.

“Now, just relax Leibe, this will only take a second.”

The doctor disappeared out of Scout’s vision, returning with a bottle of lube that he was using to slick up his fingers with.

“C’mon, doc… don’t do this…”

He new what was coming next. He closed his eyes and bit his tongue as a cold, wet finger teased at his puckered hole, tracing it slowly with a low laugh. 

“Haa…ahh…”

The first finger was inserted, feeling all around, wiggling and stretching him with expert precision.

“Good, good. Don’t hold back, I want to hear you.”

Scout’s body jolted as that searching finger hit his prostate, groaning as it continued its assault rubbing it over and over.

When a second finger joined the first, it was almost too much for him. 

“Ahh Doc! Please, it’s too much… I can’t stand it…”

The doctor chuckled. “This right here seems suspicious,” his fingers hit that sweet spot again, “I just can’t seem go figure out what it is though. I’m just going to have to…” His voice trailed off as he pulled out his fingers, Scout groaning at the sudden emptiness, only to practically scream as all three slicked up fingers thrust into him, fucking him slowly and precisely and driving him mad.

“Well, it doesn’t seem to be anything to worry about, let me just check one more time.”

With all three fingers wiggling and pressing his insides Scout couldn’t even form words, just make helpless noises. His cock was twitching, fighting against the cock ring and begging for attention.

Once the Medic was finished tormenting him, he teased his swollen balls with his fingers. 

“Turn your head and cough.” He joked as he moved from his balls to his straining cock.

He unhooked him long enough to flip him over, so that he was tied down on his hands and knees.

“Now we’re gonna finish getting you ready. It’s just a quick procedure, it will only take a second.”

Scout relaxed, sure he knew what about to happen. He waited for the sound of the doctor unzipping his pants, waiting for the feeling of his warm member pressing against him, so it came as quite a surprise when he felt something cold and metal pressed into his entrance, making him jump.

“D-doc? What are you doing?”

“Hush Liebe, it’s alright.” He pet the younger man’s back, trying to keep him calm as the cold liquid started to fill him. Scout screamed and begged, tears streaming down his face as he fought against the restraints and the unwanted sensation.

“Doc stop! Please, make it stop!”

Medic kept up his petting, trying to calm him like he would an animal, speaking low and in German. Scout started to feel sick, his body shaking and his abdomen starting to ache. The doctor’s free hand pressed against the boy’s stomach, making him cry out in pain as the metal was removed, his body expelling the liquid as quickly as possible.

“That’s it, that’s a good boy.”

Once the doctor had cleaned him up and undone his bonds, he lifted him up bridal style, smiling a bit as the poor guy literally fell asleep in his arms, exhausted and still rock hard.

“Lets get you back to Spy.”


	6. Chapter 6

There was something incredibly sensual about standing here over the bed, watching Scout’s chest move slowly up and down, Spy thought to himself. It was also strangely calming. Had he wanted to go easy on him he would have just curled up beside him and cuddled with him throughout the night, however he had much too much planned for the young man when he awoke, it seemed a shame to let him out of his torment just yet.

Scout groaned in his sleep, turning over on his side and wrapping his arms around the pillows surrounding him.

It was time to wake up.

“Scout, mon cher, wake up.” He rubbed the boy’s back with his gloved hand, watching his eyes flutter open sweetly.

“Spy..?”

“It’s alright, I’m right here. I’ve got you.”

Spy grabs his arms, helping him to sit up while he blinks the sleep from his eyes, still groggy. Once he was sitting propped up against a pillow, looking more awake, Spy started to speak.

“How are you feeling?”

Scout shrugged, unsure of what to say, or rather unsure of what Spy wanted to hear.

“I hear you’ve been enjoying yourself, cherie.”

The young man shakes his head.

“No? That’s not what the others have been telling me.”

Scout’s eyes meet his for the first time today, and the pleading look on his face says it all.

“Maybe I should send you back out to the others, if you’re going to be a little brat–”

That was all it took to change his attitude.

“I’m sorry master, I’m sorry…”

“Good boy. Now I want you to do something for me…”

Scout smiled as the Spy’s hands came up to stroke his cheeks, turning to kiss his hands, moaning as he sucked one of the leather clad fingers into his mouth, running his tongue along it suggestively as a form of apology.

“You want to be a good boy?” A nod and a whimper were the Scout’s reply as Spy removed his finger, slipping off his gloves seductively. “That’s right, you want to be a good boy for your papa…”

Caught off guard by this, Scout could only look at him with dull confusion on his face.

“W…what did you say Spy?”

“Ah ah ah, you speak to your papa with respect.”

Scout could feel his ears turning bright red just hearing Spy referring to himself in that way.

“This is weird, Spy. This is really weird…”

He yelped as the masked man grabbed him and tossed him over his lap, quickly yanking off his tie and using it to bind Scout’s wrists behind his back. 

“Spy stop it! Come on, this isn’t funny anymore, let go of me!” 

It took Spy less than a second to strip off his jacket and roll up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

“I guess I’m going to have to teach you a lesson then, fils.”

He brought his hand down a few times on Scout’s behind, watching the heat rise in the shape of a hand print. Scout shouting all the while, ordering him to stop. As the blows continued mercilessly, Scout slowly dissolved from angry to just plain frustrated, the pain getting so intense that the tears started flowing once more. 

“Spy stop it please! It hurts!”

He could practically hear the shit eating grin on the Frenchman’s face.

“You know what I want to hear fils, say it and I’ll stop.”

His hand came down again and again, both cheeks and thighs bright red as Scout squirmed and screamed and kicked his legs.

“What do you want me to say?” He finally choked out between sobs.

He eased up on his strikes, rubbing at the redness lightly to help ease some of the pain.

“I want you to to tell me who your papa is.”

“Y…you are..?”

“I’m what?”

The feeling of Spy’s warm hands traveling all over his body was breaking his resolve.

“You’re my papa…”

Spy began to stroke Scout’s back, a small reward for his compliance.

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you fils…”

“You are my papa.”

His hands wandered up into his hair, petting and massaging his scalp and earning a sweet little noise from the younger man.

“You were so close that time, I almost heard you… Come now, don’t be shy, let me hear you.”

“You’re my papa!”

Scout decided to swallow his pride, relishing the attention he was getting. Spy undid the bindings on his wrists, and he sat up in Spy’s lap, nuzzling into his chest.

“Good boy! What a good boy, are you going to keep being a good boy? You aren’t going to fight me anymore?”

“No papa, I’ll be good I promise!”

Spy’s smile went from sinister to sweet for just a second, breaking just long enough to give Scout a deep, sincere kiss before forcing him to his knees on the floor beside the bed, rustling his hair.

“Then you’re gonna be a good boy and blow me?”

The answer he received was the young man rushing to unzip the suit pants, eagerly taking Spy completely in his mouth, using his tongue the way he knew Spy liked over the head and up the bottom.

“Ahh, oui lapin, that’s good, that’s really good…”

Spy leaned back, letting Scout do his stuff, only reprimanding him when he reached down to pleasure himself. After he was good and hard, he pulled Scout off and pulled him up into bed, climbing on top of him with a hungry look in his eyes.

“Tell me what you want, fils.”

“I want you, papa…”

He peppered Scout’s neck with kisses, chuckling at the desperation in his voice.

“Be specific, lapin, I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me.”

“I want your cock,” his voice was already shaking with lust and need, “I need you inside me…”

“And do you think you deserve that?”

An enthusiastic nod.

“Well I don’t think you’ve suffered enough quite yet…”

He spread Scout’s thighs, chuckling that he had forgotten to take off the cock ring, tapping the small button on the top that made it vibrate, throwing the Scout into throes of agonizing pleasure, but he wasn’t done there. After giving him a few pumps to really get him going, Spy lowered his head, giving Scout strict orders to keep his hands right where they were above his head and not to move a muscle. After he made sure Scout had heard him, he began his new cruel assault, using his tongue to tease that puckered entrance, Scout letting loose with a barrage of cursing and altogether sexy noises, hooking his legs over Spy’s shoulders.

“Yes, yes spy! Oh God!”

Spy’s own erection was becoming too much for him to handle, leaking precum and making a mess on his trousers which he shucked. He stroked himself a few times, using the precum as extra lube before he started inserting himself into Scout’s quivering hole, slowly at first but as Scout used the leverage he had with his legs to help urge Spy along he sped up, eventually thrusting into him with punishing blows and releasing inside of him, slipping off the cock ring to allow Scout his release as well, which happened almost instantaneously.

“Jesus… fuck, Spy…”

Scout was breathless as Spy cleaned him up, using his dress shirt as a makeshift towel to clean the seed from Scout’s stomach. After chucking that to the side, Spy finally got his wish, laying down beside the warm body and lapsing back into that sweet smile from before as Scout curled into his side, kissing him all over.

“Did you learn your lesson, lapin?”

Scout couldn’t keep the stupid grin off his face.

“Oui papa.”

Had Spy had enough energy to go another round, that would have been all it took. Instead, he let out a very unflattering, snorting laugh.

“What lesson did you learn?”

“That I should let you win more often.”


End file.
